El Moco
by Luniz Potter
Summary: En algún momento de la vida de todo ser humano, se debe tomar una difícil y complicada decisión ¿Consumir un moco ó dejarlo pegado en algún lado? Pero la moral de Lily no le permite hacer lo segundo, lo que acarreará graves consecuencias.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Teniendo otros proyectos por escribir, esta idea me llegó a la cabeza y no pude dejarla a un lado. Sinceramente la pensé para ser de un solo capitulo, pero veo por dónde ir (que sería un capitulo o dos más) así que puede que la siga.

Advierto, si son exageradamente susceptibles con su estomago ¡NO pasen de aquí! Y si pueden con todo, los invito a decirme sus opiniones :D

* * *

><p>Lily Evans siempre se ha considerado a si misma, como una persona tranquila, impecable, e incapaz de destruir, o dañar algo que existe en beneficio de los individuos de cierto lugar o zona.<p>

Un escritorio o mesa trabajo, por ejemplo, fue creado con la intención de mantener a los alumnos de cualquier institución educativa en orden, además de servir de soporte para acomodar los pergaminos, los calderos, las varitas, y los tinteros con plumas, en la hora de la clase.

Por esa sencilla costumbre moral, Lily se encontraba en un conflicto.

Ella no estaba engripada ni resfriada, pero como en cualquier otro ser humano, su maravilloso organismo, había tenido la necesidad de expulsar por medio de su nariz, una sustancia la cual evitaba la entrada de agentes externos a su cuerpo. Lily miró el pequeño y viscoso moco que se encontraba en su dedo. ¿Qué se supone que haría?

No tenía su varita a mano para hacerlo desparecer. La clase de Historia de la Magia, no requería de tal objeto para funcionar. Hubiera dado su vida en este momento con tal de que el moco desapareciera por arte de magia.

¿Pegarlo a su ropa? Era lunes, no era justo. Esa acción es la del tipo que se toman los viernes. La ropa va a ser lavada y asunto olvidado. Pero era inicio de semana, eso significaba estar cinco días con el conocimiento de que esa pegajosa cosa estaría adherida a su ropa.

La tercera opción era la más fácil, la que cualquier persona normal haría en una situación así.

Pegarlo por debajo de la mesa. Más nunca lo tendría que volver a ver. Pero ese sería su asiento por tres años más; tres terribles años mas ¿Y sí un día agarraba el escritorio y lo tocaba accidentalmente? ¿Ó sí se agachaba a buscar algo y pegaba su cabellera al tablero?

Además de saber que el desagradable moco se encontraría allí, no podría hacerlo. Dañaría su preciada mesa de trabajo, que compartía con otras personas de otros seis años diferentes y de otras tres casas diferentes; también muchos magos y brujas vendrían con la ilusión de sentarse en ese objeto de madera y aprender muchas cosas de hechicería. No, no podía. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza alterar algo que estaba bien.

Siempre quedaba la última opción. Aquella que estaba tratando de evitar en lo máximo posible.

Tragárselo. En algún punto, esa gelatina verde pálido, saldría de su sistema. ¿Es algo natural, no? Muchas personas se los tragan ¿cierto? De hecho, en su niñez, ella se tragó muchos mocos. Pero era su niñez, ¿Qué persona no consume mocos en su niñez?

Sería sólo esta vez en la que ella soportaría el paso de ese ente glutinoso en su boca. Lo olvidaría y todo resuelto. No era tan mala opción si lo pensaba de esa forma.

Habían pasado ya unos tres minutos en los cuales ella había quitado el moco de la entrada de su nariz y lo mantenía en su dedo, escondido de su compañera que se encontraba a su lado.

A propósito, Lily tiró su tintero, se agachó a recogerlo, tapando su cara con su espesa cabellera rojiza.

Sintiéndose escondida o protegida, Lily miró alrededor, todos sus compañeros estaban en un estado de duermevela. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aliviada de que su profesor fuera un fantasma aburrido. Dirigió su vista al moco, ese minúsculo ser, conocido en la historia como algo asqueroso.

No lo pensó mucho más y se llevo el dedo a la boca, puso el moco en su lengua e inmediatamente sintió como se adhería a ella. Era pegajoso y salado, ese sabor que todos conocen pero que nadie esta dispuesto a admitir.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en sus cuatro años en el mundo mágico, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar una gragea con sabor a moco. Aunque sabía que existía. Lily se llamó a si misma suertuda.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, se obligó a no saborearlo más y tragárselo de una. Lo hizo sin mover un solo musculo de su cara y suspiró relajada. Todo había terminado. Casi como anunciándolo, el timbre sonó. Se levantó un poco tensa y salió sin mirar a su preciado puesto.

Esperaba nunca volver a sufrir semejante dilema, o algo peor.

Pero Merlín no estaba de su lado esa semana, al cruzar la puerta del aula, Lily observó, como todos sus compañeros se reunían alrededor de un pergamino pegado en la pared al frente del salón.

Lily se acerco a él, un poco empujada por sus compañeros. El anuncio estaba recién hecho, o por lo menos lo habían creado a las apuradas. Con letra desordenada se podía leer:

_¿Quieres una imagen vergonzosa de Lily Evans? ¡Nosotros la tenemos! Ve a las cinco de la tarde al campo de Quidditch y a cambio de tres sickles te llevas una foto dónde nuestra prefecta favorita ¡sale comiéndose un moco! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Es una ganga!_

Lily sintió la mirada acusadora y de repugnancia en varias personas que la rodeaban. Deseando que fuera un sueño, sólo pudo pensar en que sin duda, no iba a ser su día y mucho menos su semana.


End file.
